


Daisy

by sehjes115



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehjes115/pseuds/sehjes115
Summary: 女高中生推倒老师的无脑开车文学李泰容性转





	Daisy

1.

新学期开始第一天教室里气氛浮躁不堪，延续着暑假时的燥热。趁老师还没进来，几个男同学互相扔着揉成一团的纸，大声嬉闹着。

李泰容坐在靠前的一排，心不在焉地看着昨天刚做好的指甲，橘黄的色系看起来特别适合这个季节。一张纸“啪”地突然砸在桌上，把她从昏昏沉沉的白日梦里拽了出来。

她抬起头，那群男生们停了下来，腼腆地冲她笑着，一个个衬衫邋邋遢遢得连扣子都没系好，幼稚得让人发笑。李泰容翻了个白眼，无视掉其中一人伸出来的手，把纸丢了回去，完全不想用镶了施华洛世奇水钻的手与他们触碰。

四周的女生以她为中心环了过来，小声地开始叨唠了起来。

李泰容不知道为什么她们老是喜欢围着她转，明明又不熟，自己又懒得搭理她们，对于她们的聊天内容也兴趣乏乏。

“听说新来的班主任超级帅！是那种明星一样的帅！”

“啊啊啊我也听我学生会的姐妹说了，真的是超级帅！我们也太幸福了呜呜，听说差点被派到隔壁班。”

李泰容打了个哈欠，她们还觉得金哲永长得帅。她看向坐在第一排对着手机挤眉弄眼自拍的男生，好像在ins上有好几千的粉丝。注意到李泰容的视线后，金哲永扬起嘴角冲她眨了眨眼睛，无语得要死。

高中的男生又幼稚又自恋，长得也不怎么样，早知道之前有经纪公司想签她的时候就该答应，说不定还能和大明星私下谈谈恋爱。

上课铃响起时一直闹腾的学生们条件反射般地立刻坐正，心情澎湃地等着传闻中的新老师。

先踏入教室的是一双皮鞋，虽然不是昂贵的设计师牌子，但擦得一丝不染，哪怕今天下了雨，鞋边也没有泥印。

老师们都会穿正装上课，但大多都是身材走形的中年人，看着也没什么意思。

这位金老师走进来那一刻，不光是早已激动得不能自已的女生们，连男生们都忍不住感叹了起来。

笔挺的黑色西装衬得他身材挺拔，被西装裤牢牢包紧的腿修长又不失肌肉，（虽然是仍然不是设计师牌子）看起来像直接从秀场被拉下来的模特。

高挺的鼻子上戴了副金色圆框眼镜，镜片下狭长如杏仁般的眼睛慢慢地扫视了整个班级，嘴唇微微弯起，开口说：“大家好，我是你们的新老师，金道英，希望接下来的一年能愉快地一起度过。”

操，连声音都这么好听。李泰容在桌子下掐了把大腿，让自己清醒一些。

金老师可真的好看又有风度，成熟男人的气质像他身上传来淡淡的古龙水一样，苦涩既浓厚。

李泰容放下了手机，不由得就认真听了一节的数学课，伴随着低哑的嗓音，连数学公式都宛如情话。下了课后她把头发撩到了耳后，手指拉开了一粒衬衫纽扣，向站在讲台后整理笔记的金老师走了过去，微微倾身，柔柔地问：“老师我这道题不太明白。”

金老师弯下腰认真地看着那道她指着的题，思索了片刻便徐徐开口。说了什么李泰容可没听，她向老师凑近了些，微卷的发丝几乎要贴上对方脸颊的距离。金老师下意识往后退了退，虽然还是一脸严肃的模样，但耳尖却微微泛起了红，讲的题目匆匆划上句号。李泰容在心里“啊”了一声，拿起课本扬起羞涩的笑容冲老师道了谢。

女生们一整天都在聊金老师，抱怨着为什么一天只有一节数学课，连平时最受欢迎的胖乎乎好说话的英文老师都难得受了冷落。

“金老师是单身哦。”

“胡说吧，这么优秀应该早被人抢了。”

“真的啊，手上没带戒指，身上也没有其他饰品，手机壁纸是风景照，还有他那款香水，浑身上下都写满了单身这两个字！”

李泰容撇了撇嘴想他那款香水怎么了，反正她挺喜欢的，闻起来就是性感的味道。

她推开绕在她身边的女生们，对着窗户补了下口红，是淡淡的水红色，班里男生老是偷偷说她素颜也好看，果然是没经验的小男生，漂亮的女生哪里敢不化妆就出门。

外面还在淅沥沥地下着雨，浇得地面一片泥泞，放眼望去停车场里有一辆她没见过的车，是很低档的牌子，不像是这里的学生的。她思索了一下，拿着今天背的LV粉色牛皮书包挡在了头上，一路小跑跑去了停车场。

她特意站在那辆车前等着，淋了一会儿雨便看见金老师撑着伞向这里走来。注意到站在他车前的少女后，他加快了脚步，把伞撑在了女生头顶。

“你怎么站在这里？”金道英问，刻意和她之间保持了一段距离，自己一大半肩膀露在了雨下。

“今天本来想和朋友们出去玩的所以让家里别来接我，结果下雨了手机还没电了。“女生微微垂下眼帘，有些委屈地说道，把顶在头上的书包抱在了胸前，一片的水迹把粉色的牛皮沾染得颜色不一，金道英看了有点心疼。

他自然是记得李泰容的，一头招摇的金色长发，玲琅满目的饰品在她身上点缀着，正规正矩的校服裙子被她裁剪得只遮得住屁股。在办公室翻着学员表的时候，他指着漂亮的金发女孩的照片问为什么会允许学生违反校规，他的同事们忙忙摇头解释说这是校董的女儿，学校他们家开的，大小姐想干什么只能惯着。

李泰容长得也特别好看，比得过当下好多女明星，女生们都穿着同样的校服，唯独她穿起来最引人注目，他上课时一直克制着自己不去往那片看过去，觉得学生在老师眼里不能用外貌来判断。

他以为李泰容是脾气刁钻的小太妹，但下课问他问题时态度很是谦虚，语气软软的，就突然靠过来时把他吓了一跳，低下头一扫就能看见女生衬衫里洁白的胸脯还有黑色的内衣。他忍不住脸红了，一边谴责着自己一边想下次要提醒她系纽扣。

此时李泰容站在他伞下，浑身被浇得湿淋淋的，半透明的白色衬衫贴在她的肌肤上，仰起头小声问：“老师能送我回家吗？”

金道英只能点头同意，帮她拉开了副驾驶的门。

女生小心翼翼地弯着腰坐了进去，好像是在顾忌自己湿掉的衣服，虽然是她手上随便一个戒指都要比他的车值钱。

李泰容报了地址，然后便安安静静地呆着了。

“你可以选自己喜欢的歌。”金道英说完了有点不好意思，他喜欢的歌小女孩肯定没兴趣。

李泰容冲他笑了笑，一张张地翻着在副驾隔层里积尘的碟片，翻到了某一张时突然惊叹道：“你也喜欢他们呀！”

金道英用余光扫了眼她手上的碟片，是一个挺冷门的乐队，歌曲平平淡淡中又掺满情感，很适合一个人开车回家时听。

她把碟片放了进去，低沉旷凉的女声从有些杂音的音响里唱起了外语的情歌，他听不太明白歌词，但李泰容跟着唱了起来，高音处一直气虚走音，但她唱得兴致勃勃，挺有趣的。

“歌词在说什么？”金道英问。

“不知道，”李泰容眨了眨眼睛，“我又不会西班牙语。“

金道英有些无语，还以为她唱得字正腔圆。

女生俏皮地咧开嘴，刚想说话就突然打了几个喷嚏，捂着嘴像小猫一样蜷起了身体，眼睛里泛起了一片雾气。

金道英立刻把暖气打到最高，问要不要穿他的外套。

“谢谢老师。”李泰容接过西装外套时碰到了他的手，冰凉凉得没有温度。

“以后不要在下了雨在外面等人，很容易被冻感冒。”他一边看着路面一边教育道。

“那金老师可以让我热起来啊。”女生轻飘飘的嗓音似有若无地响起。

金道英吓了一跳差点踩了刹车，还好是直行道前方也没有什么车，他还以为自己幻听，脸颊发着烫地转过头看她：“你说什么？”

李泰容不知道什么时候脱掉了上衣，歪着头勾起嘴角看向他。皱巴巴的校服被随意地丢在了后座，上半身只披着他那件对于女生来说过于宽大的外套，沾染遍他气味的布料直接贴着她娇嫩白皙的皮肤，里面那件黑色的内衣比起胸罩更像是bralette，黑色的蕾丝垂落在柔软的肚子上，一道道的黑色绸缎绑在她细瘦的腰身上，细长的肩带划过她的锁骨，在两处各有一个蝴蝶结。估计是鞋子也湿了，又细又白的腿随意地盘在了座位上。

金道英不知道这位大小姐从小受了什么欧美的教育，但也不能在陌生男人面前随便脱衣服。

他把车停在小路边，目不斜视地盯着前面的消防栓严肃地跟她讲把衣服穿好。他是正人君子但也只是普通人，一个漂亮的女高中生衣不蔽体在狭小的车厢里，从风口吹出来的热风也变得炙热，吹得他脑子都有点不清醒。

“衣服都湿了，好冷啊我才脱的。”李泰容委屈地说，水润润的嘴唇微微撅起。

金道英想了想也是，穿着湿掉的衣服会更冷，便转过头叫她把外套扣好，却被女生抓住了手，果然还是冰凉的，他下意识摸了摸对方赤裸在空气中的手臂，也是一样冷。

李泰容顺势往他身上靠去，冷冷的身体贴着他的手臂，稍稍一动就能感受到少女酮体的柔软。

“我不会和任何人说的，这件事只有我们两个人知道。“

女生对着他的耳朵吹气，膝盖轻轻蹭着他腹下早就隆起的一包。

金道英呼吸加重，一直坚定的理智也从水泥变成了泥土，再推一下就会化成灰尘。

见他没有反抗，李泰容起身瞬间跨坐到了他腿上，头别扭地顶着车顶，金道英只好把座位往后放，手环在女孩腰间怕她摔下去。

李泰容的卷发凌乱地披散着，有几束落在了眼前，细长的手指按在金道英胸前，他好像被人擒住了呼吸，亮闪闪的指甲顺着领带到喉结向上一寸寸的抚摸而使他逐渐窒息。粗糙的纯黑领带顺着她的动作从他的脖子上轻易地滑落，敞开的衬衫领子露出了白皙的脖颈。

她故意隔着裙子蹭着他西装裤里的硬挺，属于少女的小巧臀部缓慢又美妙地折磨着他，让他一阵阵发狂，想撕开所有遮掩住她的布料，把她压倒在座椅上直驱而入她腿间的禁地。但他不敢动，只能僵硬地等着李泰容继续。

“也碰碰我呀老师。”李泰容不满地抱怨道，手指轻轻拎起裙摆，百褶裙原本该有的打底被她剪掉了，随便一掀就能看见半透明蕾丝内裤，和她的bralette是同一套的，黑色丝带绕过耻骨围住了软翘的臀部最后化作纱布消失进臀缝里，把重要的部分遮得若隐若现。

她拉起金道英的手放到了自己的内裤上，按在他的手背上顺着身体的曲线轻松地便滑落了下去。

她刮得很干净，只有光滑柔软的肌肤。身上带着少女独有的青涩，没有明显的线条也没有一丝赘肉，双手能牢牢握住的臀部也勉强能算是迷你蜜桃臀。

金道英可不记得他高中时的女朋友或是历年看过的动作片里的女主有这般好看。甚至他的幻想中都不存在和漂亮又有钱的女高中生玩车震这一选项，因为实在是有点荒唐

他小心翼翼地触碰着她的身体，顺着李泰容的带领触碰着她平坦的小腹，渐渐往下游走。

被阴唇包裹住的小口干涩得不允许他的手指插入，他也不是没有经验的处男，自然知道要怎么取悦女孩，便转移了阵地开始轻抚她的身体，顺着她的腰侧滑落到软乎乎的肚子。李泰容在他指尖下轻轻颤抖，弯下腰贴着他的耳朵小声地喘息。修长的手指揉着她敏感的小豆，有规律地上下搓揉着，不一会儿就使得女生时不时咬着嘴唇呜咽道，带着香气的身子顺理成章地倒在他怀里，紧闭的小口也渐渐渗出了蜜汁。

金道英光是幻想着插进去时会有多紧就硬得要爆炸。他亲着李泰容的耳垂，一边匆匆翻找着避孕套，好不容易才找到个应该是和前女友在一起时买的。

李泰容抬起头，脸蛋红扑扑地看着他，

涟漪的眼神让他看了一阵心悸，双手托着她的腰低声问：“我可以进去了吗？”

灼热的硬物抵着她的小穴，隐隐约约地在穴口磨蹭着。李泰容双手撑在他的胸口，朝他的阴茎坐了下去，哪怕有了套上的润滑，小穴被顶开得都特别吃力，她垂下眼睛，微微蹙起了眉毛，揉皱了他的衬衫。

“有点痛。”李泰容说，眼角染上了红色，像是要哭了的模样。

被卡在开头真是要命。金道英抚摸着她的背，手指讨好着她的敏感点，安抚道让她放松，一会儿就不痛了。他慢慢顺着她的动作向上，顶端好像碰到了什么东西，在反应过来之前便撞破了那层薄膜。

他的理智暂时回归，有点不可思议地看向女生。李泰容咬着红润的下嘴唇，带着水汽的眼睛里划过一丝狡黠。

“老师拿了我的第一次以后要对我负责哦。”

她环住他的脖颈，抵上他的鼻尖细细吐气道。

“你怎么……”金道英哑言，一阵蒙头转向，但来不及给他思考的时间，女生便用大腿夹住他的腰，吃力地自己上下动着。

湿热的穴肉紧紧地吸覆住他，毫无规律的动作让他倒吸了口气，差点被绞得像雏鸡一样瞬间缴枪。

他握住李泰容的屁股让她停下来，等把持住精关后才再次慢慢地开始抽插。

实在是太紧了，他咬紧牙关深呼吸，哑着声音叫她放松。

李泰容断断续续地呻吟着，手指掐着他的胳膊。

“唔......真的不行.......怎么会这么大.......”

委屈的语调说着男人们都想听的赞美。金道英边缓缓地动着边撩开她额前的头发，说你第一次太紧了。

李泰容听了有些美滋滋地凑上前，问：“老师喜欢吗？”

金道英怔了怔，点点头说当然喜欢。他环住女孩的腰肢把对方的上半身贴在自己身上，然后加大了顶撞的速度。李泰容还没说出口的话被操成了一连串的尖叫声，呜咽着好深不行了。

越来越多的蜜液从两人的交合处往下流淌，原本紧涩的小穴也变得柔软了起来。李泰容应该是喜欢的，她的脸颊上一片桃红色，嘴里也顺着他每一次的撞击诚实地呻吟着。

他自己也爽得头皮发麻，贴着李泰容的耳畔低低喘着粗气。

“我要射了。”他搂紧了她，像是要把她揉进自己身体里。

“等.......等等我。”李泰容小声啜泣着，也搂住了他。

她浑身颤抖着，伴随着小穴的收缩，金道英也跟着射在了套子里，肉壁像是要吸走他的全部一般使劲挤压着。

他不舍地从李泰容的身体里缓缓抽了出来，把套子打结，找了张纸巾包起来。

李泰容从他的腿上慢慢坐了起来，黑漆漆的瞳孔里还有没褪去的情欲，白皙的肌肤上渗出了薄薄的汗。

她突然想起热量学里说热度总是会从温度高的地方流到温度低的地方，直到两者最后达到相同的温度。

至少他射进来的精液是滚烫的。

李泰容坐回了副驾驶，看向他被自己的汁水沾得湿漉漉的裤子和椅垫，装作内疚地说：“老师对不起，把你的车弄脏了。”

金道英清了清嗓子低声说没事，然后又发动了车，接着说：“明天我们得好好聊聊。”

女孩上侧靠在椅背上冲他弯着眼睛点了点头。

“好，那我中午去你的办公室找你。”

她回家前还是把衣服穿了回去，又湿又冷的触感让人难受。

“谢谢老师送我回家。”她跳下车冲着金道英挥了挥手，笑得又甜又纯洁。

金道英转移了视线，耳朵忍不住变红，心里感觉自己有罪，没有再去看车窗外的少女便立刻脚踩油门开走了。

TBC.


End file.
